


A Seductress In Red

by Kyuubi16



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto returns from a mission and Ino has a few days off. They decide to go dancing, but like most of their dates that doesn't last long. Image by Chiishio of Deviantart. This is a tame version. The unrated version is on Yourfanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seductress In Red

A Seductress in Red  
0  
Naruto x Ino  
0

 

Story Start  
0

Ino had down another drink, waiting for her date to arrive. The platinum blond was clad in a sleek, sleeveless cocktail dress. The graceful lines of her back were exposed and the tight dress belayed the modesty of her generous cleavage.

The high slits on the side showed off her toned legs as she walked. Not to mention the matching lace, feminine shinobi sandals designed for the use of seduction or other missions of that style.

In her long sleek ponytail, was a new breed of flower crossed between a rose and an orchid, a surprising new breed of flower that took years to develop. Her face was touched up with light make up that accentuated her crimson touched lips.

 

''I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.''

Ino turned as a smile formed. "Ino smiled at her date, her irritation for having to wait faded away There he was, looking quite handsome in his black tuxedo, with red tie and white dress shirt. It wasn't his usual style and it was obvious he didn't look comfortable, but Ino found it touching that he was willing to dress up like this for her. 

''Hey Ino-chan,'' he greeted. Seeing his beautiful companion suppressed the discomfort he was feeling, allowing him to grin.

 

''Any longer and I was just to pick up some random stiff.'' Ino teasingly remarked.

At that moment the sound of hard thumping techno began. Being a popular night club, it was packed with many patrons. Some younger while others older. Some celebrating a mission well done, the others enjoying the weekend, or those looking for a good time.

"Dancers swayed and gyrated on the packed dance floor. ''Well I better show you a good time then.'' he said as he took her hand and pulled her to him. ''You look great. I know you prefer violet, but I'm really loving that red dress.''

''You should clean up more often, not looking so bad yourself whiskers.''

Naruto really loved the way Ino looked in that Crimson dress. He suppose that was why she used to complain he wore nothing but orange all the time. Though as he would counter she had reign on the color violet and wasn't one for change either. He was never one of those guys who really put so much emphasis on the body of the person he was with, but that didn't made him blind to how attractive Ino was either.

She wasn't the top heaviest among the Kunoichi in the village, but she came pretty close. She was also pretty tall, thanks to those long, toned legs of her. Not to mention how soft her lips were.

Ino loved how she could rest her head on Naruto's shoulder and feel safe. Every once in awhile she had to suppress a giggle when she remembered Naruto used to be one of the shortest boys in the academy.

Now he was a head taller then here and that small pudge of fat he had from eating nothing but mostly ramen had practically vanished thanks to the training trip with Jiraiya-sama. He still had his impulsive moments here or there, but he was a great and loving guy.

Ino decided to do what she had been waiting to do all evening. Grabbing his tie, she pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
Their lips met tenderly at first. Naruto's groin began to ache, and he deepened the kiss. It was funny how life worked out sometimes, she thought. What you wanted is what you always needed and Naruto helping her break from the cycle of beauty measuring self work was definitely what she needed.

As the kiss continued Naruto wondered how he could have been so blind? His devotion to Sakura had blinded him to so many other romantic choices for years, but he was he was able to let go. Ino was a strong enough person to put him in his place when needed, but kind and passionate enough to make him feel loved. He never once had to question her feelings and it made him feel not only wanted, but the fact that he cold help her in an undestructive matter also made him feel needed as well.

 

Naruto's lips trailed down Ino's check as his hands explored her body.

Eagerly, Naruto held her by her waist. The sleek silk of her dress rose up showing off a few more inches of her thigh. Embarrassed, Ino covered the top of her dress slit before too much could be revealed. She pulled her dress back into place with a trembling hand.

 

Naruto's lips softly pressed into Ino's neck. She moaned as her hands traveled his form. ''So much for dancing.'' he murmured as a mewl escaped Ino's lips. Soft pants escaped her lips as a tremble coursed through her form. She pressed herself against Naruto had her legs threaten to give out.

As for Naruto, the sensation of Ino's soft chest pressed against his made resulted in him taking in inhale of air, the scent of her perfume added to the atmosphere. Ino like the smell of fruit, he could smell peaches and maybe a hint of banana. The smell of jasmine was definitely from the soap she used.

"Naruto's lips pressed in the hollow at the base of her jaw. His lips traveled slowly down her neck…" as she shivered in delight.''

''We can always try dancing again next week.'' she spoke wistfully. ''Anko-san should return by then and she'd be more than happy to feel in for me.'' she explained as Naruto's hands came a rest on her rear end. Ino couldn't help but feel flush as her lover gently massaged it.

 

After getting in a few dances the two decided to head home early

Though that didn't matter right now. The throbbing length poking against her leg drew her mind back to the passionate dance. ''Let's go.'' Naruto suggested, his nose picking up her arousal. It was one of the subtle traits that came with being a Jinchuuriki, heightened senses. 

Naruto kissed Ino again, lovely cupping her face as he captured her lips between his. After a few more he began caressing her cheek. ''Let's get you out of this dress,'' he stated as he leaned over and lightly sucked on her left ear.

''You just want an excuse to get out your clothes.'' she lightly teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They fell on the bed and tussled a bit as they exchanged kisses. Taking the flower out of hair and setting it on the desk, Naruto ran his fingers through Ino's long hair as she ran hand along his torso. ''Next time, let's go to a place a little more casual.''

''I suppose that's fair,'' she remarked as her hand glided across his crotch. She could feel his bulge straining through the fabric. Before she could free it she found herself being flipped over. He wasted no time to push up her dress. Laying kisses along her legs and thighs, causing her to moan.

 

Ino moaned as Naruto softly took his time on her legs. The sensation of his teeth softly grazing against the skin caused her to shiver. She looked down, seeing her spiky haired lover worked her magic, before using his teeth to slowly pull away her lingerie.

Ino had to repress the urge to roll her eyes and lifted up her bottom to assist the blond. Once the silk red panties slid off her legs, he moved between them. ''Quite wet already Ino-chan?'' he teased, using a his ring and middle fingers to gently massaged the lips.

''I can't help it Naruto-kun, you just get me so hot!'' she cried out with mock dramatics. She groaned, threw her head back and gripped the sheets when he pushed the fingers in. He gently explored her for a few moments before pulling out just as quick. Unsatisfied, Ino was about to yell at him to continue when he suddenly moved his face to her crotch and began attacking her folds with his tongue. Despite his own hardness Naruto wanted to take care of Ino first. It was just the way she is.

She moaned as he added a finger to her wet cavern. Naruto was carefully not to stimulate Ino's clit too much, she was rather sensitive in that regard. His finger continued to softly stroke the spongy like material of the G-spot.

Ino loudly moaned, grasping onto his head and tangling her fingers into his hair. Her long red fingers gently dug into his scout as she tried not to buck into his face. The first time that occurred resulted in Ino accidentally knocking back, resulting in him biting his lip quite severely.

''Yes! That's it! Like that! A Little lower!'' Ino stated in panted breaths. The seductive purrs that followed sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. Looking up, Ino was undoing her red bra, that she soon sent flying. Even unclothed she was still his little seductress in red. Naruto felt her fingers tighten in his hair as his tongue went deeper. Her grip tightened as Naruto continued lapping at her sweet skin. His lips encircled around her clit as he tentatively sucked on it, rewarding him with a loud, "Naruto!" as a shiver went down his spine. Naruto lapped up her skin. A shiver went down her spine as Naruto continued his exploration.

After a few more licks Naruto pulled up, with a bit of effort as Ino had a strong grip. After a bit of effort to disentangle his lover's grip from his hair he moved up and placed a kiss on her cheek. ''Trying to wake the neighbors?'' he teased, knowing that like himself, Ino had a reputation for being louder.

''Oh shut up,'' she lightly chided. ''Now, are you going to joke around or are we going to continue?''

He gave his answer in the for by getting on his knees then moving between her legs. Ino though caught Naruto off with a sudden kiss. She then after a few moments, wrestled him on to his back with a triumph grin and sat on his lap. She leaned over and silenced him with a kiss as she began undoing his pants. ''Now let me take care of you,'' she simply said as she slid his pants down to his ankles. Reaching in and freeing his cock with her right hand, she used her left hand to slide down his boxers as she playfully stroked his cock a few times. Naruto moaned under the slow, sensuous assault as Ino seemed to take her time.

A spurt of precum left his cock and Ino kissed it tenderly. She ran over tongue over the cockhead a few times, earning a groan from her lover before adjusting herself so she was hovering over it.

Steadying his cock with her left hand she pushed herself down on the cock, causing them both to groan. They both gasped as Ino forced her way down until he was buried completely inside of her. After taking a few seconds to adjust, they moaned as Ino began moving her hips. Naruto clutched her hips as Ino moved back and forth as a chorus of moans escaped Ino's mouth.

Naruto's bed squeaked as they continued their movements. Despite the blond's earlier teasing, the walls of his apartment was quite thick. Back when it was just him his room was often a mess with clothes littered everywhere and such, but once the two started dating that came to a stop. As Naruto helped Ino get over her need to diet she helped him improved of some his nasty and dirty habits. Now the room was filled with a dresser they bought together along with this bed, as Naruto's previous bed was hardly big enough for him, let alone too people.

Naruto's hands reached up and gently caressed Ino's breasts. Leaning over, Ino began kissing Naruto as his hands moved to their hips as the platinum blonde continued to eagerly ride him. After a few tentative nibbles and sucking Ino returned to the previous position, along with Naruto's hands exploring the rest of her. Ino's stomach was taut and flat, with a hint of muscle forming thanks to her new training. Her arms were also strong from the repeated exercises done over the years from the gestures of her family jutsu or healing patients.

Though despite that, Ino's hands were probably the roughest part of her. Gashes and cuts from years of handling shinobi or plants. No matter how much she tried to hide or do away with them with lotions or make-up, Naruto never stopped reminding her that he found all of her beautiful. The first time he took her hand and kissed it before Ino had a chance to try and hide those imperfections was the moment he truly won her heart.

Ino's hands roamed Naruto's chest, which had the built more accustomed to a swimmer than anything. He was literally the type that fit the 'stronger then they look' statement. His skin, which was slightly tanner then others had a bit of roughness to it, like a Kiwi, but Ino didn't mind it nonetheless. She cried out in pleasure as Naruto skillfully worked his thumbs over her pale pink nipples. It took quite a while for her to instruct him on how to be gentle with them. He had the enthusiasm, but the instruction part took a bit of work.

The two continued with their actions as Naruto continued massaging Ino's firm tits. Naruto picked up the pace and thrust even more vigorously into Ino's aching sex. 

Naruto felt his release coming soon and that he was about to lose control. It was like his mind was disconnecting from his body. With a certain burst of energy Naruto pushed himself up into Ino with a rather fierce slam.

Caught off guard by the action, Ino contracted around her lover. A silent scream echoed from her lips, her toes curling, and her fingers digging into Naruto's skin signified a release.

Seconds later Naruto wildly pumped into Ino as he sprayed his seed into her walls. With a grunt, they disentangle themselves from each other, Ino rolling over to the side and snuggling against Naruto. The two of them let out a relaxed sigh as they enjoyed the after glow of their love making.


End file.
